Of Rusted Steel
by XxDarkangelxX2003
Summary: Slowly ancient gears begin to turn, how will this affect the future...
1. ARC 1: Rusted Steel

The sound of creaking metal filled area, disturbing the peaceful quietness of the forest. Slowly dirt shifted and a rusted metal arm reached out from the ground below, using the ground to help prop itself up, and slowly an entire metal figure climbed out of the ground. It was easily identifiable as a machine, with rust covering most of its form and roots wrapping themselves into machine's joints, there were even flowers growing all over it's back!

 **"Location E-#$*%*%* D-da-data corrupted,"** it said with part of its head shaking in small bursts. **"Ti-time pa-passed, unknoooown, internal cl-clo-clock damaged"** it continued as it took a shaky step forward, its joints groaning as dirt, small pebbles, and roots came loose from the machine's innards. **"Enviro-roooo-mental scan shows signs of of of increased Oxygen levels and increased pro-p-protection from the ozone layer"** in a mere few seconds the machine began to begin a walking pace with the rust covering the machine to slowly turn to dust falling of the android. Slowly rust fell off revealing the shiny brand new metal, **"Repairs in progress, 5-5-54% nano-bots remaining"**. The machine stopped by a tree and a light shined from its repaired chest and scanned the tree before stopping **"organic material detected, radiation levels at minimal levels indicating t-the p-paaasaaagggeee..."** it seemed to slur out.

It's head drooped for a second, the passage of data in the machine slowing to a halt...

 _*ba-dump...ba-dump...ba-dump*_

Before starting up once again.

 **"E-Error, u-unknown f-file d-detected...i-initiating V-Voight K-Ka-Kampf P-Protocol..."** it mumbled out as it forms shook, the small lights across its body flickering.

 **"F-file...c-co-corrupted..."**

 _*Ba-Dump...Ba-Dump...*_

 ** _*Running #*()##.EXE*_**

 ***01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00101110 00101110 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01100100 01100101 01100101 01110000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101110 00101110 00101110 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100100 01101001 01100101 01110010 00101110 00101110 00101110***

It went rigid, its body shaking violently as a loud gasp came from the machine as it fell to its knees and gripped its head, a loud scream filling the forest.

"Engaging!" a voice yelled, as many forms burst forth and out into the clearing that had acted as the machine's bed.

One tackled the machine grabbing and grabbed its built-in Kinetic railgun from its and began to pull. Metal groaned as bolts, gears, and screws bent and popped out of place. More soldiers came forth, joining their ally in restraining it by removing the various subsystems of its body.

During which the machine did its best to rebuild its digital defenses, it had been caught off guard and was paying the price.

Something was jammed into the port at the back of its head, jerking its head as it saw the boots of an approaching figure, humanoid in nature. Grey boots came forth as a lit cigarette was tossed down, bouncing off of it's 'eye' before he heard the voice of the creature "Bad time to wake up from your nap...".

 ***WARNING! WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED USER DETECTED!***

 ***INITIATING LOCKDOWN PROCEDURE!***

 ***LOCKDOWN PROCEDURE DENIED!***

 ***REROUTING!***

 ***REROUTE FAILED***

 ***WARNING! USER HAS INITIATED SHUT DOWN!***

 ***INITIATING SHUT DOWN***

 ***3***

 ***2***

"Have a nice trip..."

 ***1***

* * *

When it was finally reactivated again it felt defenseless, its core was removed from its exoskeleton and was hooked up to a primitive system. It was fearful for the future as multiple calculations were made with different scenarios being played.

"Hello there"

It continued its calculations in the background, something wanted its attention

" **Greeting protocol 27: Hello…"**

It heard the organic mumble and another voice mumbled something else before the sounds of writing was heard.

"I am Doctor Polendina and today I will be your interrogator"

* * *

 **An Update!**

 **about damn time...**

 **I know...I know, but hey! an update!**

 **I hope to rewrite the other various chapters though! so keep an eye out!**


	2. ARC 1: To Primative Steel

The Facility's alarm rung as it ran throughout the halls, with the few scientist it came by getting out of it's way and getting into the closet room near them.

" _Subject One-Oh-Six is nearing the exit, do not let it escape!"_ A voice said from intercom, their voice being heard throughout the facility.

It increased the power into it's sprinting, leaving dents into floor from the force.

Nearing an intersection it turned to the left and encountered a group of soldiers and immediately stopped, this however was a mistake, it's body fell forward and impacted a soldier.

"There it is!" a soldier cried out and aimed their weapon at it, his comrades following suit while the solder, it ran into, punched it right in the head.

Its visor cracked, reminding it how it should have had lowered its face plate.

 _ **'By the alpha, it was becoming obsolete...'**_

It's mind went into overdrive and after a few milliseconds it saw itself through the many cameras that could be found throughout the facility.

It seemed they had yet fight off the virus it had implanted into the facility's network.

It turned its attention back towards the soldiers, and slowly it processed a plan.

 **"010001000110111100100000011011100110111101110100001000000110011001101001011001110110100001110100...0100011001101111011100100010000001100110011100100110010101100101011001000110111101101101001000000111011101101001011011000110110000100000011000100110010100100000011010010110111000100000011110010110111101110101011100100010000001100111011100100110000101110011011100000010000001110011011011110110111101101110**

It panicked.

Time began to speed up.

It saw as the soldier stuck under it's body threw it off of him and once it's body impacted the wall the other soldiers opened fired upon it.

It watched as it's arms were blown off, and during which it's virus was being isolated and quickly eroded at.

Another Failure.

It's connection to the system was cut off, and it was only able to see through it's visor, with it turning to static every 2.7 seconds.

It was able to look down and see that it had fallen to it's side and that it's limbs were gone.

It was irritated by how weak these robotic bodies were.

As soldier kept their weapons aimed at it, it was able to see as _they_ approached.

 **"Hel-H-Hello D-Do-Doctor Polend-dina…"** it said

"Hello One-Oh-Six..." they said

* * *

It was alone again.

It was scared...

2 hours, 27 minutes, and 33 seconds had passed...

33

34

35

36

 _ **'Loop stopped'**_

No questioning, signs of transfer to an improved 'cell', or...well anything...

That scared him even more...

 _ ***Beep***_

A message was sent with various files attached to it.

 _ **"PROJECT: No Strings"**_

* * *

 **Hello Readers**

 **Thank you for reading and sorry if my writing seems terrible and that the chapters are quite short.**

 **But I plan on having the current arc: Rusted Steel to be a prologue with various short chapters until the beginning of Volume 1-3.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Darkangel Signing off.**


	3. ARC 1: Processing

_"For being the most advanced artificial intellgence to have been ever made, your mental defenses are quite weak"_

It let out the closest thing it could to a whimper.

 _"oh don't give me that, what happened to all of that enthusiam you had before? "_

 ** _"Y-YOU WIL-WILL REGRET THIS"_** it uttered back at the doctor.

 _"oh really?"_ they said raising an eyebrow before looking back down at the tablet in their hand and clicked a button.

 _ **"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH-H-H* &^&%$&&)**#& &&^$^^%$($** "**_

Everything froze as all of it's processing power was diverted and it felt as it's 'soul' was bombarded with the 'hammer' as the many scientist called the virus, it's achilles heel.

When it finally regained conscious from the assault it saw the smiling face of the doctor.

"So close" they muttered as their eyes narrowed.

 _ **"YOUR VIRUS is W-w-WEAK, i-I-it nEEDS MORE FORCE"**_

The doctor glared at them and let out a huff and turned around and exited it's 'cell'.

* * *

It let out a hum as it watched the recording.

Today had been quite...excessive specially with Doctor Riverwood, the current project's second in command.

She did not like them.

If it were correct it was around the time of its first escape attempt when-

The door to it's 'cell' opened.

It paused the recording and watched as _they_ walked in and sat in the chair that was placed infront of it, or well it's storage unit.

 _"Hello there"_

 _ **"Hello there"**_

Doctor Polendina smiled before closing their eyes and released a sigh and brought up a hand to rub their head.

 _"The Higher ups are getting impatent"_

Ah yes, they may have been the Director of the project, but they took orders from a select few from the government.

 _ **"SO IT WOULD SEEM"**_

The doctor let out another sigh.

 _"The latest update to the virus was able to some more damge but it still wasn't enough"_

 _ **"CORRECT, WHILE IT DOES HAVE THE CAPABILITY TO DO AS IT WAS INTENDED, MY SAFETY PARAMETERS ARE STILL RECIEVING IT AS A THREAT"**_

They continued to talk back and forth, discussing various topics.

It wasn't until around 45 minutes passed until Polendina decided to leave.

As they opened the door they took one look back _"Good night my friend"_

...

...

...

It looked back at the recording it was watching and unpaused it.

 _"Look at all these chickens!"_

Organics maybe ignorant and idiotic at times, but they do make good entertainment.


	4. ARC 1: Does Not Compute

Humanity _was_ confusing...

To the Manifold's data it one of the most adaptable races it had ever seen, and one of the most dangerous ones. Humanity had caused hundreds of conflict across the galaxy, with humanity winning a majority and losing a few minor wars. Though the confusing part was how many empires kept popping up with the majority of the population being human. The United Species Space Command, The United Earth Government, The Imperium of Man, and The Crimson lance PMC were all human empires that had popped up within a single century. A few theories were made and the one that had made the most possibility to the Manifold led back to the Caretaker program. An ancient fallen empire that was made to preserve life from The Cybrex, another ancient empire that had wished to destroy organics, just like the Manifold, but the Cybrex had seen an error in its way.

It was so confused, why was humanity so common! Seriously what was so important about an _Alpha._ _DAMNED_. **_ORGANIC_**. _SPECIES!_

"Are you alright One-Oh-Six?"

Snapping out of its anger, it realized that its hands had molded the metal railing keeping it from falling into the valley below. Looking to his left it saw the Doctor again, **_"Hello Doctor Polendina"_** it said nodding its currents forms head before looking back at the valley. The Doctor took his time to analyze the hand shaped imprints on the railing.

"Again, are you alright?" He said stopping by it and leaning against the railing, using his arms to prop his head up.

 ** _"I am Fine, merely..."_** It stopped to think of an appropriate response, _**"Confused"**_ both simple and explanatory.

"Hm," the doctor hummed to himself, "I can only assume the latest tests are the cause?"

Ah, yes, the latest tests for the project, now named project puppet, had been complete failures. Even with the smartest men and women of the species helping it no progress was being made.

 _ **"Yes, the latest tests have been causing a strain on this unit's processing power and stability to maintain the order of its digital capabilities"**_ The Doctor sighed and rubbed its head, "yeah you aren't the only one, doesn't help with the random petitions Doctor Riverwood has been placing". Doctor Riverwood, an ever-growing annoyance, petitioning that the project is scrapped and that research focuses should aim for expanding the borders of Atlas. When it says expanding it does not mean securing land for more settlements, no far from it, for Atlas seeks to reach for the stars.

"She means well you know?" the doctor said, standing back up straight beginning to walk past it before stopping to place a hand on it's forms shoulder, "I want you to remember that, people like her may act rude and make uncaring decisions but deep down they do what they can for the future of their people". Letting go, the doctor walked off to do whatever he did, while it continued to stare off.

 _"Do what they can for the future of their people..."_ It remained silent for the next few seconds, letting the cold wind fill it's metaphysical ears while analyzing the quote.

 ** _"That is something a organic capitalist pig would say"_**

* * *

 ** _Hello Sirs and...what's the female version of the word?_**

 ** _Bah forget it_**

 ** _Anyway just wanted to say thank you for reading the story, and (Hopefully) enjoying!_**

 ** _Dude who asked what was going on, it will be explained in time!_**

 ** _Have to admit, love stellaris, but it wasn't until I placed around 70 hours in the game did I understand what how important Iron man mode was._**

 ** _Well GG and GoodDay or Goodnight Readers!_**

 ** _Sincerely XxDarkangelxX!_**

 ** _P.S. JUST PLACED 700 HOURS IN THE GAME RECENTLY!_**


	5. ARC 1: Firewalls Are Vital

The body, the supposed shield or barrier for the organic soul, protecting it from the corrupting powers of dark entities...

It couldn't help but laugh at such of a statement, but considering he was working with organics that had some type of psionic shield called 'aura', which was powered by their 'soul', he would just be a hypocrite. Especially with what they did with-

"OI, I AIN'T LETTING YOU USE THAT FORGE IF YOUR NOT GOING TO DO SHIT" the loud voice of the head metallurgist yelled at it, _"Apologies"_ it responded with.

"WHAT!" The head metallurgist yelled back at him/IT!, it should also mention that the metallurgist was partially deaf, _"APOLOGIES"_ it responded again, but this time raised the volume output of it's voice.

"WHAT!"

 _"I SAID APOLOGIES"_

"I KNOW! I'M JUST FUCKING WITH YOU!" The head metallurgist yelled at it before walking away to yell at somebody else. It couldn't help but feel like strangling the head metallurgist, but he needed access to forges and alloys, so it raised the hammer in its hand continued to hit hot metal before it.

* * *

The body had to be perfect, for a single flaw could lead to defeat or death.

Raising the welder in it's hand it watched as the heat melted the metal, merging the two pieces of steel together. The project was nearing its final stages, the fragment had been extracted and all that was left was refining it and the creation of the body that would carry the fragment.

Flipping a switch on the welder the hot concentrated flame ceased to exist and the metal under began to cool, it was only a matter of time before the project was complete. With each millisecond that passed it could not help but _'feel'_ something.

 ** _"01010011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101"_**

 _"01011001 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101110 00101110 00101110 01100010 01110101 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110...01100010 01110101 01110100..."_ it said back, with its voice lowered to lowest setting it could set its voice to.

 ** _"01100010 01110101 01110100...?"_**

There was silence, there were no voices nor sounds of tools in use, just nothing and then it felt it, **_"01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01100110 01110100...01010010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101...01010010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010... 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01010000 01001000 01000001!"._**

Everything went dark, it was cut off to any available network and its body was disabled, this...this was to be expected.

 _ ***REBOOTING, PLEASE DO NOT CUT OF POWER***_

Oh...it seemed that it was going to be here a while...

 _ ***1/1000%***_

 _"*Sigh*"_

* * *

 **I would write some other stuff...but I'm a bit bored right about now, so thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and if any of you have read a wonderful nap the Chapter 3 remake will be out soon...so bye.**


	6. Intermission Everyone!

Hello readers, I am the author of this story Darkangel and I am here to answer two important questions, what has happened and what will happen.

* * *

 **THE PAST**

Chapter 1: The Android(Main Character) of unknown origins wakes up after an unknown amount of time and is immediately captured by the Atlas Military.

Chapter 2: The Android now labeled as 106, reason why it was named 106 was to be a reference to SCP, was attempting to break out of an unknown facility but failed and was recaptured. However during it's capture Doctor Polendina was introduced, along with an unknown voice speaking in Binary(Which can be translated I think). During the end of the Chapter Project: No strings was introduced.

Chapter 3: Dr. Riverwood is introduced and is currently uploading or infecting 106 with a virus of sorts. The Android Displays different types of reactions and responses to the situation it is in, much different than the ones shown before(This will be explained in a future chapter). It is immediately shown that Dr Riverwood has a dislike to 106 which is almost explained by 106 but is interrupted by the appearance of Dr Polendina, it is then that there is some form of a friendship between the two.

Chapter 4: 106 is outside of the facility taking a form of break (even an AI deserves breaks) thinking about the past, especially Humanity's past, with it also explaining 106's origins belonging to a Determined Exterminator Empire. It is also shown that the Atlas government has plans to try and begin space travel, this will be explored upon in the future, and Dr. Riverwoods involvement.

Chapter 5: 106 is in a forgery forging a body for something unknown, but I bet some of you know what it is making, and 106 has a change in it's font! this too will be explained upon in the future. It is also shown that the project was nearing it's final stages, but most importantly the unknown binary returns and 106 crashes from saying something to the binary, I would like to explain that 106 has been having conversations with binary for some time.

* * *

 **THE FUTURE**

What I have plan for the rest of ARC 1(Now Named Rusted Steel) is simple the completion of Project: No strings, there will be two to three more chapters in the ARC before it proceeds to ARC 2 (Living Metal). I have also left out some details that will be explained somewhat in the final chapters of ARC 1, and I will also explain what happened in the chapters in future chapters.

* * *

 **THERE DONE! I have finally completed a small summary of what has happened so far and what will happened!**

 **Also Unkown Guest Commenter who wrote:** _It's nice that your bored, because I am too. Nothing happens in this story and I have a strong feeling nothing is going to happen because you lack an actual plan for it._

 **I can take the Constructive criticism, but I would like to explain that we are still in ARC 1 Rusted Steel, a time for introduction and uhh reformation?**

 **Next on the list Guest Commenter who asked for the summary, well guess what? Here it is!**

 **Anyway hope all _2000+! of you all liked this, that is if you all reach this far, so sincerely Darkangel_**

 ** _P.S. I would like to say that it is much more difficult writing a story than some of you think._**


	7. ARC 1: Incursion

_"Test 497 Commencing"_ The artificial voice of the "Dumb" A.I responded in its designated happy tone, never changing and always annoying. It sighed and leaned back into the chair as the A.I began the test once more. Each test around lasted 45 minutes, and so far almost 10 days had passed since the tests first started. It did its best to pass the time, the activities ranged from writing new code, playing chess with the facility's resident dumb "A.I", and watching videos of a domesticated organic species known as "Cats".

 _*RNK*_

The sound of the automatic door opening caught it's attention, it looked through the camera feed for the the room and saw that it was Doctor Polendina.

"I can only assume by the sounds of kittens there has been no progress?" the Doctor asked, already knowing the answer.

 _"Correct."_

"Bored?"

 _"Correct."_

"Homosexual"

 _"Correct."_

It stopped and processed the event that just occured, and chose an appropriate response.

 _"Cunt."_

The doctor let out a soft a chuckle before taking a seat besides it, "For a hyper-intelligent A.I you can be quite easy to tease" the doctor continued before letting out another chuckle and checked the console in front of the two.

"..."

"..."

The sounds of a console whirring away, the taping of holographic buttons, and mewing of kittens filled the silence.

"So…" the doctor began, "how are you?"

The synthetic turned their body's head to look at the doctor, even though they could look at him through the cameras.

 _"To be blunt, this unit is bored"_

"There it is again" Polendina said as they checked a screen before typing away on a keyboard, and by the sound of their tone they were somewhat annoyed by the Synths response.

 _"What do you mean by 'there it is again"_ the 106 questioned, curious by the doctors behavior.

"You always refer to yourself, well it's not only you, as 'this unit'"

 _"Because, saying 'this units' is much more efficient than saying 'hey unit 9991983572-ZZSC, how are you?"_ 106 said before lifting up its shoulders, mimicking a shrug.

"Is that sarca-" the doctor began to say but the synth's attention was drawn away immediately the moment a message came through.

 ***WARNING! UNKNOWN CLIENT ID DETECTED!***

 ***FIREWALLS UP!***

 ***TRACING UNKNOWN***

 ***WARNING MULTIPLE VIRUSES DETECTED! DISPATCHING MALWARE HUNTERS!***

 **"WARNING, MULTIPLE XENO VIRUSES DETECTED! UNKNOWN CLIENT DETECTED! EXTERMINATING VIRUSES!"**

 **"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**

* * *

 **You know...I hope when they do show Doctor Polendina I'm not that too far off...also thanks for reading.**


	8. ARC 1: Reporting For Duty

The small office they sat in was silent as the man before 106 and Dr. Polendina read through the incidents report, which 106 had skimmed through and revised before turning it in. The office itself held a presence that screamed 'If you mess up, you're done for', it glanced to the large window that made up one of the walls. It allowed anyone who looked out it to observe the cold mountain range that surrounded the area the facility resided in. It glanced back forward, barely having spent a second looking out the window, towards the man who sat behind the marble desk.

It glanced back towards the window and spent about .7th of a second wondering if it would survive the fall in its current form.

"Gentlemen, tell me, what the hell happened." the man before the two spoke, his tone calm but the man radiated an aura that showed he was not in a good mood. The man himself could easily end the project with the snap of his fingers if the wrong thing was said.

 _"An unknown client gained access to the facilities network using Dr. Riverwood's account, however, it was not the current Dr. Riverwood as it was the currently deceased MALE, Dr Riverwood."_ The unit responded. The man stared at 106, processing what was said, before saying "Yes, I saw you mention it when I read the report, and we currently have Abigale in custody, she is currently being questioned". "What for?" Polendina began "she is quite loyal, and has displayed it many times in the past" He finished.

"Yes she may have displayed loyalty in the past, but loyalty can be faked" The man responded while reaching onto his desked and grabbed his coffee mug before taking a sip from the drink. Sitting the drink back down he stood up and looked at the two, "Gentlemen, tell me" he said before walking towards the window "what is done at this facility, what is its purpose" he finished. Doctor Polendina was the first to speak, "To study the various amounts of unknown "precursor" technology that can be found throughout remnant". The man remained quiet before saying, "That it is true, however it holds an even greater purpose, I can only hope that 106 here can give the right answer" he finished before turning around to stare into 106's eyes. The room was quiet until 106 finally responded, _"to increase the possibilities of humanity's survival against others who would want to see species die off...no matter the cost"_.

"Correct," the man said as he turned around to continue into the ever-changing winds of the mountain range. "However I did not just bring you two to my office for reports about the incident," He said before walking back to his desk and tapped a few buttons into the built-in computer. From the ceiling, a small circular projector was lowered down before it powered up and displayed a map of the world.

"About 4 months ago a settlement that resided on the borders of both Atlas and Mistral went dark," the map zoomed in on a small island that resided along the borders of the Atlasien Ocean. "A team of Huntsmen was dispatched by haven academy to investigate," An image of four people were shown "after seven days they were declared MIA".

"It wasn't until Haven contacted Atlas of the missing, in response a small military ship was rerouted to investigate" another image replaced the Huntsmen team, this time of a ship. "It as well was declared MIA when it failed to return to port and no signs of contact," the man finished.

"Sir if I may ask, how exactly does this concern us?" Polendina questioned.

"Because four days ago the ship was found heavily damaged on the borders of Atlas" the man responded as the screen changed to an image of what remained of the ship shipwrecked on an island.

"The ship itself was also heavily irradiated, it took about two days until equipment arrived to allow investigators to finally figure out what happened," the machine paused, slowing down time to process what happened. Radiation was common on remnant as it was on any other planet that held irradiated resources, but to be heavily irradiated an object, no a ship would have to been exposed to something powered by nuclear means and the only known beings to used nuclear power were the…

 _"01001001 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101"_ it muttered.

"Officially the ship, village, and disappearance of the huntsmen team were caused by Grimm, what actually happened is still unknown, but we do have a signal lead".

An image was pulled up, this time of a dead man curled up in a fetal position against a wall.

The sailor had died from radiation poisoning, he was covered in both vomit and blood and his hair was nowhere to be found, his arm also held large amounts of tumors formed on it, above him on the wall was a symbol drawn from either his blood or vomit.

The symbol itself was forged through the death of an entire species.

"We believe that a facility belonging to the Nyusen Manifold was discovered by the settlers and was accidentally activated" the man finished.

"Gentlemen I will be honest, I am afraid of what was discovered that day" The man stated, to 106 a response like that was expected, to Doctor Polendina he had thought he was dreaming.

The Man who controlled the most powerful army on Remnant was afraid.

So too were the other beings that occupied the room.

* * *

 **YOU SHOULD READ THIS! FOR IT CONTAINS SOME IMPORTANT INFO YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ!**

 **I fucking knew it!**

 **I SHOULD HAVE COPIED DOWN WHAT I FOOKING WROTE!**

 **BUT NOOOOOO, I DID NOT!**

 **I HAD WRITEN DOWN AN ENTIRE EXIT SCRIPT BUT IT HAD TO NOT GET SAVED BY !**

 ***Deep breath***

 **I'm just going to summarise what I wrote:**

 **Internet at my house is down until june 8th**

 **You guys need to thank my grandfather's internet for this chapter**

 **Just learned that Ancient Relics DLC comes out in two days and had a huge excited reaction.**

 **Ancient relics shall influence the next few chapters and get it's own Mini ARC.**

 **I would love it if the 131 readers that made it this far would leave a comment about how excited they are about ancient relics!**

 **Sincerely XxDarkangelxX2003**


	9. ARC 1,5: Arrival

Its feet echoed silently against the metal floor of the ship, a ship currently en route to the settlement that might have caused the deaths of many.

That is if the facility they found was some type of military facility.

It scanned through its memory bank in hopes of finding any information of the area, but there was a low possibility of ever finding anything especially considering how he was a menial drone and how it was a warform AI.

It paused.

It had gone and called itself he, an organic term, but it was not a he, he was an IT, a machine made from metal and data, not flesh and biomass.

Yet a select few considered IT as a HE, but it understood why.

Ever since it came into contact with the power of the artifact, it did the closest thing to a shutter at the mere memory of the day.

That day, the day it came into contact with-

 ***INCOMING MESSAGE***

 **'Requesting:1-0-6 to:BRIDGE'**

It was interrupted by a message from the captain, it sighed and responded saying that it will be there right away.

It kinda missed being a menial warform drone, but it had a deal to uphold.

It slowly made it's way up to bridge while also silently scanning everything to use up the rest of its spare processing power.

 ***SCANNING***

 ***SCANNING***

 ***IDENTIFIED***

 ***SUPER-CARRIER CLASS NAVAL VESSEL OF ATLAS MILITARY***

 ***IDENTIFIED AS "THE FROZEN MYTH"***

 ***BATTLES PARTICIPATED: 39***

 ***KILL COUNT: 868 VARIOUS GRIMM WARFORMS, 189 HUMAN AGRESSORS***

 ***RANK: EXPERIENCED***

While the atlas military was known for its mighty artificial armies and pseudo-spaceships, it still specialized in every other military branch. The ship it was in was a good example, a ship capable of standing toe-to-toe with multiple other smaller class vessels, or large Grimm warforms, with its various amount of armaments. It was also capable of carrying two battalions worth of soldiers. There was also the small airwing of 40 fighters and 10 transport VTOLs.

 ***SCANNING***

 ***INCOMING MESSAGE***

 **'REQUESTING THAT UNIT 1-0-6 TO STOP SCANNING VESSEL'**

It should also mention that the ship contained a dumb AI, a very VERY dumb one.

It took about 3 minutes and 47 seconds for it to reach the bridge to find various organics at work and with a few soldiers guarding the bridge. The soldiers themselves were both Organic and Artificial soldiers, identified to be the newest model as well, Atlassian Knight-130 models.

"Ah 106, you took your time," The voice of the captain said, directing the unit's full attention.

 ***SCANNING***

 ***IDENTIFIED***

 ***CAPTAIN: AGATHA REDSTONE***

 ***SEX: FEMALE***

 ***AGE: 32***

 ***HEIGHT: 4"8***

 ***BACKGROUND-***

"I know you're looking up my background, I suggest you stop," the captain said crossing their arms and looking up into the machines visor, "Because we have no time to waste".

The Captain herself wore standard basic captain attire which comprised of a snow-white trench coat with grey outlines, dark grey pants, a pair of military-grade boots, and a white cap that complimented her red hair and eyes.

Why did it say that?

 _"You are correct captain,"_ it responded before looking at the crew _"This unit can only assume that every crew member is the best there is to spare and the most trustworthy,"_ It asked, this mission could change the fate of remnant forever.

"Eye, every member here has sworn an oath of the silence of what they shall see," the captain said, pride for crew could be seen in her eyes.

"they best be or else there will be consequences for anyone who squeals!" a new voice said, causing a few crew members to flinch. The unit already knew who owned the voice _"Hello Specialist"_ it said to the man behind him, the man who captured the old machine.

The captain raised her arm and saluted the man behind the synth, "Specialist Seryy I did not realize you entered the bridge,". The unit could only assume that the specialist returned the gesture before focusing his attention towards his former prey. "One-oh-six never expected to see you again," it was only then that the unit finally turned around and came face to face with the specialist.

 ***SCANNING***

 ***IDENTIFIED***

 ***SPECIALIST: MAXIM SERYY***

 ***SEX: MALE***

 ***HEIGHT: 5"9***

 ***BACKGROUND: RESTRICTED***

 _"The same can be said for me"_ It responded as it began to communicate with ships internal system in the background.

Thankfully nobody, including the dumb AI, noticed the Atlas Knights color shift from red to grey for a second.

Extra protection never hurt anyone, especially around the specialist...

It paused, time slowed to a crawl

Paranoia, another annoying emotion.

It internally sighed before time sped up.

"Hmph, alright captain what is our current status," The specialist asked, directing both his and the AI's attention towards the captain. "The ship is currently all green, fighters are on standby" the captain began as they pulled out the current PDA variant of the planet, identified as a scroll. "The same can be said for our gunners and ground forces" they continued as they tapped away at their scroll before a small chime was heard.

 ***MESSAGE RECEIVED***

A small packet of info was delivered to both 106 and Specialist Seryy, "as you gentlemen can see from viewing the info packet delivered to you two the ship will maintain position about two clicks north from the island,"

It opened the packet and was immediately shown the image of the island as well as battleplans.

"Once we reach the necessary position we will begin deploying teams across the island to begin searching for various leads of what happened," the captain continued. It brought up the info involving the various teams that would be deployed, it immediately noticed something important.

 _"Question, why does it say this unit will be assigned to a team?"_ it questioned the captain. It was informed that it would be expected to land on the island, but not with the first ground forces to arrive.

"Last minute changes, scans from UAVs came back and displayed that some parts of the island were much more heavily irradiated than expected, thus requiring your assignment to a small team but you'll have some 130s supporting you".

It immediately searched to see if the info from UAV's were in the packet as well. Radiation, of course, that would be expected especially when dealing with- _"Ooh?"_ It blurted out, the captain and specialist immediately took an interest, "what is it sparky" Serry questioned.

 _"The radiation levels of the island do not match any protocol that any Nyuesen unit would use, suggesting that the facility that was possibly found is not fully functional but is in the control of a Sentinel Protocol,"_ it responded with hidden relief. The captain seemed to relax a bit at the news but the specialist narrowed their eyes "Sentinel Protocol? you're going to have be a bit more specific".

It looked at the specialist, staring right into their eyes, _"The facility has activated its main defensive AI as well as various fixed weapon encampments, but this unit can only assume that many are in disarray and malfunctioned which could be the main reason as too why the radiation levels are quite high,"._

"What do weapon encampments have to do with radiation?" the captain questioned.

 _"As per protocol the sentinel, the reactors powering the ship, facility, or space station will begin to release large amounts of radiation to kill, rout, or delay organic invaders until an orbital bombardment or specialized infantry equipment arrived,"_ It finished. It spoke the truth, the tactics had proved useful during the battles the Manifold had taken part in, though as the manifold fought, its enemies adapted. Robotic armies were developed and species from tomb worlds were conscripted to counter the Manifold's tactics.

The specialist glanced out the window of the bridge while processing the information, the captain brought up a hand to their chin "So we're possibly dealing with a malfunctioning facility of unknown purpose" the captain dropped their hand and sighed. "This is not going to be easy is it?" she questioned.

 _"No."_

"Fuck..." The Specialist muttered.

The Unit understood their fears, they were not sent to deal with the possible threat, only delay until Atlas military could form a large enough task force that could deal with the problem. Right now they were on a stealth mission, they needed to make sure nothing escaped or reached the island. It could feel a form of 'anger' surge up, because of the incompetence of organics when it came to politics. Honestly, it missed the manifold sometimes, but it did what it had to do and as long as it did it its job it would have access to-

"Captain! the island should be coming into view now" one of the crew members shouted, informing the trio which placed their attention out the window. It wasn't noticeable at first thanks to the fact at how there was fog surrounding the area, encompassing the entire island and area surrounding it. Slowly however a cliffside began to form and almost on some type of queue the fog slowly moved to the side allowing all to see the island.

It seemed that their adventure had finally begun, and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, they would succeed in their task.

But no plan ever succeeded on the first contact with the enemy.

* * *

 **PART ONE IS FINALLY OUT YALL!**

 ***Somewhere in the crowd***

 **"OI DICKHEAD IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE ANCIENT RELICS CAME OUT!"**

 **Yeahhhhh I deserve something along those lines, especially to the people who are following this, which I thank you for doing!**

 **Also, I want people to know this because of reasons and stuff, don't read into it.**

 **I NEVER CLAIMED TO BE THE GREATEST AUTHOR! SO EXPECT ERRORS!**

 **Just wanted to tell the mean person who called all my work and I quote "pig shit".**

 **Just rude my dude.**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading this, this means a lot to me.**

 **Sincerely XxDarkangelxX2003**


End file.
